


Leyenda

by manuelianni7



Series: Escrinoviembre (Aurora e Ianni) [8]
Category: Star Wars Legends: Knights of the Old Republic (Video Games), Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: F/F, F/M, Mandalorian Wars (Star Wars), References to Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008), Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) Spoilers, What-If
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-13
Updated: 2020-11-13
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:22:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27545290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/manuelianni7/pseuds/manuelianni7
Relationships: Bo-Katan Kryze & Satine Kryze, Obi-Wan Kenobi/Satine Kryze, Revan/Bastila Shan
Series: Escrinoviembre (Aurora e Ianni) [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2002024
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	Leyenda

—No me creo nada de eso. Es todo propaganda, una propaganda que altera la verdadera historia.

—Bo, tienes que creerme. Hay una posibilidad de que la paz nos una a todas. Hay una posibilidad de que la guerra se acabe por fin y que los jedi y los mandalorianos podamos convivir en paz. —Satine no suplicaba nunca, pero en esta ocasión, su tono de voz estaba recorrido por una especie de ruego para evitar que la sangre colorease Mandalore de unos colores que no iban a juego con sus pinturas cubistas.

—Satine, no insistas. La guerra, en esta ocasión, es el único medio a nuestra disposición para asegurar la supervivencia de nuestra cultura. Lo sabes. Pero no quieres admitirlo. Incluso tu querido Obi-Wan…

—No vayas por ahí. —El rostro de Satine se ensombreció repentinamente. El recuerdo de su amado caballero jedi no le traía más que tristezas y melancolías, sobre todo porque él estaba implicado en uno de los bandos de la guerra. A pesar de que Mandalore se mantenía neutral, era imposible escapar al hedor bélico.

Satine se retiró a sus aposentos. Mientras se contemplaba en el espejo, echando en falta la calidez y la protección de Obi-Wan Kenobi en tiempos hostiles, recordaba con anhelo la leyenda de la unión de jedis y mandalorianos, de cómo Revan lideró a su pueblo hace miles de años a luchar unidos por una causa común, en pos quizá no de una convivencia feliz e ideal, pero sí de una convivencia llena de paz. Aunque muchos mandalorianos, espoleados por la violencia, habían olvidado aquel suceso, considerándolo incluso una leyenda, Satine, desde que la escuchó, no fue capaz de borrarla de su mente. Revan, de la mano de Bastila… ¿Podría repetir la historia ella junto a su Obi-Wan?


End file.
